priestfandomcom-20200213-history
Temozarela
Temozarela is an arch-angel who fought on God's side in the war against Lucifer. However, this war caused God to lose faith in the angels and prefer humanity instead. Temozarela, bitter at this, took twelve angels to Earth to prove to God how flawed humans are. He set up a cult for the fallen angels which involved human sacrifice. However, this only made God angry and caused Temozarela to be banished to earth and imprisoned there. Background Years later, the story focuses on a Knight Templar named Vascar de Guillon who fought in the crusades and led the 12 most feared armies in Christiandom. However, his wife contracted a plague and the doctors and priests deemed her possessed by the devil. In turn, they set fire to Vascar's castle along with his wife and their two children. Upon hearing news of this, Vascar lost his faith in God and denounced him. However, he continued leading the crusades, reducing them to 'one mans quest for blood' in his rage. Shortly after he discovers a hidden underground cavern which was a prison for Temozarela and his disciples. Temozarela explains why he was cast down, and how he and Vascar were both betrayed by God. In his fury, he gives his body to Temozarela who releases his angels and uses them to possess the knights which came with Vascar. They subsequently took control of the symbols of the 12 houses, taking them for their own. Storyline 100 years later Temozarela then tried to seduce Betheal Gavarre, but Betheal resists and eventually imprisons both himself and Temozarela in the Domas Porada. At the end of Volume 6, we see the flashbacks of the past where Temozarela is freed from the Domas Porada. In Volume 7, Temozarela notices his weakened state (likely due to being imprisoned). He and Belial's skirmish results in Temozarela's body being horribly incinerated, yet he is saved from death by several of his Dark Apostles, consisting of Netraphim, Jarbilong, Achmode, and Armand, and taken away to be fully restored. At the end of Volume 7 he is left as little more than a blasted skeleton with barely any flesh left on the bones, although still alive. He next appears at Achmode's death in Volume 10, where he projects an image of himself from his castle to Achmode's and declares his displeasment at Achmode's treachery. While not taking any major actions since, he appears at various times in the story to communicate with various characters through a circle on a floor that depicts the circle of sabbath. He also seems to have gained more strength since Volume 7. He is no longer constrained to his seat whereas he was previously seen regenerating by absorbing helpless victims' energies in Volume 3. Temozarela seems to want Ivan to continue his 'pilgrimage' as he gives non-lethal powers to Jarbilong and slays Achmode after he wounded Ivan terribly, even eating his arm. This indicates that Temozarela wants Ivan to continue his quest for blood, and that he is doing what Temozarela wants. Although Belial explains this to Ivan, Ivan's hatred won't let him stop his quest for blood. Category:Graphic Novel Characters